Cagney
Burnout Paradise's third update (codenamed 'Cagney') will be released July 10, 2008 as a free download when you start up the game. New Title Screen There will be a new title screen for you to look at when you start up the game featuring new music (no longer Paradise City (song) by Guns N' Roses) and a yet-to-be-named car that will be featured in the Cagney update. After the title screen, there will be a Live Frontpage. It will show Burnout Paradise news updates, what you've done recently in Paradise City, and what people are playing online. It will show weather and time for your real-life city. Also, specific events will be temporarily available to try out exclusive cars for use in them and unlock new liveries and other things. New Vehicles and Liveries There will be new vehicles and liveries in the 'Cagney' update. Also, all police cars (Hunter Citizen and Krieger PCPD Special) will now have working sirens. New Vehicles *Unknown car on title screen *Hunter Olympus New Liveries *Carson GT Tiger - Carson GT Concept livery *Rossolini Tempesta Dream - Rossolini Tempesta livery *Carson Hippie Van - Carson Inferno Van livery *Hunter Steel Oval Champ - Hunter Racing Oval Champ livery *one secret Criterion livery New Freeburn Challenges There will be 70 new multi-part timed Challenges. Each challenge will have a leaderboard showing the top performers of each new challenge. On any Challenges, when a player leaves the game, the challenge will no longer be cancelled. It will be as if that player had completed his/her part of the challenge. New Freeburn Game Modes There will be three new game modes to play while freeburning online. The host can access them by using the easy-drive menu. Freeburn Stunt Run Very similar to single-player Stunt Run. Each player tries to rack up the greatest score in the given amount of time. However if they are taken down by another player, their combo is killed. You will be able to play freeburn stunt run with up to seven other players. Freeburn Marked Man Similar to single-player Marked Man, in freeburn marked man, a player is randomly selected by the game to be the 'marked man'. The other players gang up on the 'marked man' and try to take him down. The 'marked man' scores by taking down those chasing him down and making it to the endpoint intact. Freeburn Road Rage Players are randomly put on one of two teams. One team tries to race through set checkpoints while the other team tries to stop them by taking them down. You will be able to play freeburn road rage with up to seven other players. Ranked Race Changes There will be many Ranked Race changes to help rid ranked racing of cheating. Instead of custom routes you will be able to use any of the Paradise Drives. There will be 40 new ones included in the 'Cagney' update including 7 user-created races. *No more custom routes *No more 'rounds' (excluding 10 Paradise Drives with checkpoints) *Traffic will no longer be able to be switched off * Cars will be able to be grouped by boost rating *You will be able to select your car] after you see the race's route *The host will no longer have the ablility to kick players *Starting positions will be based on the players' Rankings *All cars will have full boost bars at the start of the race *Rank and Racing points will be displayed on Today's Best *There will be new Map icons to further tell the difference between start and finish points Additional Fixes Music The PlayStation 3 version of the game will now feature custom soundtrack support. Players will be able to select music they have uploaded onto their PS3 hard drive and listen to it in the game. (The Xbox 360 version of the game already includes custom soundtrack support.) There will also be new in-game music tracks. Improved Graphics 1080i will be supported on the PlayStation 3. There will also be improved graphics for players using SD televisions. EasyDrive There will be sound effects included for the EasyDrive menu. The EasyDrive menu also will close after 20 seconds of inactivity. Online Game Search Searching for online games returns more information than before. Camera Inversion You now have the ability to reverse mapping of camera controls on the right analogue stick using the 'under the hood' menu. Category:Content